Packing
by willowpowered
Summary: A little CatherineSara lovin’


**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue

**X X X X**

Flopping down on the couch I throw my keys onto the coffee table. I've just arrived home after dropping Lindsey off at Nancy's for the weekend. Since I've already done the dinner dishes and all the housework has already been done earlier in the day there is nothing left to keep my mind off my favourite topic - Sara Sidle.

In his wisdom, Grissom had sent Sara to a week long seminar in Chicago. Being well and truly entrenched in the honeymoon period of our relationship we were both less than impressed with his decision.

We've been dating for about six months and sleeping together for four. Personally if it was up to me we would have been getting it on from that very first date but my sweet, sometimes old fashioned lover wanted to take it slow. Looking back it was a good idea, with all the heavy petting that went on the build up meant that our first time together definitely went off with a bang!!

Memories of that first night do nothing to relieve the tension that the lack of Sara has caused. Replaying some of our activities over again in my mind has me wound tighter than a drum. Damn she is good with her hands, and the things that she can do with her mouth and especially that talented tongue of hers. I'm so distracted by thoughts of the things she will be doing with that tongue when she gets home tomorrow that I don't hear the doorbell.

Eventually the noise from the front door breaks through my thoughts. I shake myself out of my daydream and make my way to the door. After the door swings open I find myself staring at the vision before me. Standing in my doorway is the one and only Sara Sidle, looking good enough to eat.

I try not to drool as I let my eyes wonder from head to toe. She's wearing a body hugging shirt with the top few buttons undone revealing a nice amount of cleavage. She is also wearing the baggy leather pants that I love for the fact that they cup her ass just right.

Before I can say a word, Sara steps forward and gently pushes me back far enough so that she can close the door. The feel of her arms wrapping around me and her body pressing against mine spreads a tingling warmth throughout my body.

"Hi baby, miss me?"

Damn I love it when her voice is all low and husky like that. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pull her towards me and capture her lips with my own. I am in the middle of kissing her senseless when I feel something hard pressing against me.

Grinding my hips again there is no mistaking it my baby has a little something extra on today. My mind is instantly taken back to one lazy afternoon just before she went to Chicago. We had spent the morning making love and were cuddling in bed talking about our fantasies.

I break our kiss as I suddenly remember one of the things that I had told her. Taking in the smug grin that Sara currently has on her face I don't even have to ask her.

Holy shit my honey is packing!!!!

Grinding her hips at the same time she tightens her grip on me, I'm nearly sent into orbit as I feel her body and optional extra press into me.

I am vaguely aware that I am moaning as I try to focus on what Sara is saying.

"Cat honey I want to take you out and show you off."

What!! Is she insane?? There is no way in hell she is going to get me this worked up without following through.

Claiming her lips in another passionate kiss my hands head south. One goes to the button on her pants, while the other cups her crotch. Good god, that thing is huge.

Finally breaking the kiss I lean back so that I can see her face. Her skin is flushed and like me her breathing is erratic.

"No way Sidle the only place we are going is upstairs. NOW!"

Meeting little resistance I grab Sara by the hand and drag her towards the stairs. I put a little extra sway into my walk after I look back and find Sara's eyes firmly glued to my ass.

**X X X X**

Getting a little distracted along the way we finally make it to my bedroom. Sara is naked from the waist up and I'm only wearing my bra and panties.

Kissing and groping our way to the bed Sara removes my bra before gently pushing me backwards. Landing in the middle of the bed I don't take my eyes off Sara as she undoes the button on her pants and ever so slowly lowers the zipper.

I'm mesmerised as I watch her hook her thumbs in the waist of her pants and pull them down. Once her boots and socks are also removed she stands up, revealing herself to me.

The sight of a naked Sara Sidle has always driven me crazy but the sight of a naked Sara Sidle wearing a strap on pushes me into sensory overload. My hips raise up off the bed all on their own as my whole body begins to throb. If my panties weren't soaked before they sure as hell are now. "Oh baby."

Climbing onto the bed Sara crawls on her hands and knees until she is kneeling between my spread legs. She's got that smug, devilish grin on her face that tells me she's about to rock my world.

I'm desperately trying to focus but the fact that I'm on the brink of an orgasm isn't helping. I don't even try to stop the loud moans that her touch inspires. Starting at my ankles, Sara runs her hands up my legs and gently pushes my hips back down to the bed.

Sara claims my mouth in a searing kiss as her hands caress my breasts. The kiss is over way to soon. My disappointment is short lived though as she is soon kissing me in a completely different area.

For the briefest moment I wonder how she managed to removed my panties without me noticing although her talented mouth soon stops that thought and any other brain function.

I've got a death grip on the back of her head, pulling her as close to me as possible. The feel of her tongue entering me pushes me a little closer to the edge. It doesn't take many thrusts of her tongue to have me screaming her name as I come in her mouth.

The growls coming from Sara as she licks up all I've given her send a shiver through my body. Before I know it she is hovering over me again, grin firmly in place. Showering kissing along my jaw, Sara pauses to lick my neck before suckling on my earlobe.

It takes me a while to realise that she is whispering in my ear. Blinking several times her words finally make it through my brain haze.

"I love you Cat. Ready for me baby or do you need a minute?"

Hell no, I don't need a minute. "I need you now baby. I want to feel you inside me."

That damn grin is back as she reaches down between our bodies. We don't break eye contact as she guides the tip of the dildo to my opening. Ever so slowly she moves her hips pressing into me a little.

Rocking gently Sara begins thrusting her hips, entering me a little further each time. I can tell that she's not far off coming as she begins saying my name over and over again. To help her along I do something that she absolutely loves, I rake my fingernails down her back.

Throwing her head back, Sara bucks her hips as she comes hard. The motion of her hips makes me gasp as she enters me fully for the first time. This seems to set her off because her thrusts go from slow and gentle to hard and fast. Good God does it feel amazing.

While she continues thrusting inside me Sara's hands and mouth seem to be everywhere at once. Both our bodies are covered in sweat causing the most incredible sensations as she moves against me.

Normally if Lindsay is home we try to be quiet when we make love. I am incredible thankful that she isn't home tonight because with the things that Sara is doing to me right now I couldn't be quiet if my life depended on it.

Wrapping my legs around Sara's waist, I gasp as the change in angle causes new sensations to rock me to my very core. Arching my back I scream Sara's name as an orgasm rips through me.

It is perfectly clear that Sara is intent on sending me on my very own come fest as her rhythm doesn't change. As I come again and then again, I am completely consumed by all things Sara. She is all I can see, feel, smell and taste and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I can tell she is getting close as her moans have stopped and in their place comes an incredibly sexy grunt with each thrust of her hips. Her rhythm suddenly falters and her body starts to jerk against me instead. Throwing her head back a string of expletives leave her mouth as she comes.

One more orgasm crashes through me before Sara finally collapses on top of me exhausted. We both desperately try to catch our breath as she gently pulls the dildo out of me, leaving me with a sudden sense of emptiness.

Sara tries to roll off me but I hold her tightly in place. I love the feel of her on top of me and don't want her to go anywhere. "No baby. I love the feel of you right where you are, don't move."

She mumbles something that I can't understand but before I can ask her what she said she is quietly snoring. I chuckle as I gently tuck some stray hair behind her ear. Sometimes she is just too cute for words. Somehow I manage to pull the sheet over us both before I too surrender to sleep.

The End.


End file.
